<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Моя прекрасная возлюбленная by rinOCHKA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943154">Моя прекрасная возлюбленная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA'>rinOCHKA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не верила что такое когда-то может произойти, но я несомненно рада что это случилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Моя прекрасная возлюбленная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Киба сегодня была весьма необычно одета, девушка редко носила юбки, но сегодня судя по всему был особенный случай. Красные треугольники под глазами сменились на красную помаду на губах, а торчащие волосы были аккуратно уложены заботливыми руками Ханы.</p><p>— Я закончила, — тепло улыбалась сказала девушка, поправляя последнюю прядку, — это свидание обречённо на успех.</p><p>— Хана, это не свидание, — обречено выдохнула младшая, — просто встреча.</p><p>Киба пожала плечами и поднялась со стула, было видно что она надеялась на хоть какую-то романтику на этой 'просто встрече', но эта надежда была ничтожно мала.</p><p>— Ладно я побежала, — накинув джинсовку, а после махнув сестре, проговорила девушка и выбежала из дома.</p><p>Кажется она немного опаздывала, а этого делать было категорически нельзя. Киба бежала со всех ног, она была хороша в этом, но эта чёртова юбка очень сильно мешала, девушка уже тысячу раз пожалела что надела именно её.</p><p>Когда к назначенному месту осталось всего несколько метров, Инузука заметила её. Это была Канкуро, высокая, стройная, прекрасная, как всегда в своём чёрном комбинезоне и с фиолетовыми узорами на лице. Казалось в этот момент Киба перестала дышать, мир вокруг неё исчез и все что она могла, все что она хотела видеть это была эта прекрасная девушка.</p><p>— Привет, прости я опоздала, — она почесала затылок и на секунду опустила взгляд вниз, — эммм… ее. ты долго ждёшь? — мысли у неё голове запутались, они были словно комок ниток. Что говорить? Как себя вести? Она не понимала абсолютно ничего.</p><p>— Привет, — Канкуро очаровательно улыбнулась давая понять что все хорошо, — я только пришла, не стоит об этом волноваться.</p><p>— Ну и прекрасно, тогда пойдём? — Инузука махнула рукой в сторону кафе в котором они договорились посидеть.</p><p>— Ага, пошли, — она вновь улыбнулась и направилась за подругой.</p><p>Кафе встретило их ароматом кофе и выпечки. Там было очень уютно и, практически, отсутствовали люди. Из-за этого Киба и выбрала это место. Девушки сели в углу, заказали по чашке кофе, а после Канкуро достала какие-то бумаги и они стали обговаривать то, что было на них напечатано.</p><p>Время пролетело незаметно, они шутили, смеялись. Канкуро даже сделала пару комплиментов своей собеседнице, чем заставила последнюю смутиться и густо покраснеть.</p><p>Закончив с разбором бумаг, девушки начали собираться.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь, я бы сама никогда не разобралась, и за прекрасную компанию тоже спасибо. Я никогда не забуду ту историю про Гаару которую ты мне рассказала, — проговорила Киба пока они выходили из кофейню, на последней фразе она громко засмеялась. Канкуро смеялась вместе с ней, так звонко и по-настоящему как не смеялась никогда.</p><p>— Если бы он узнал, что я это рассказала то прибил бы меня, но он же не узнает? — девушка подмигнула.</p><p>— Не узнает, это наша тайна, — Киба мигнула в ответ и они вновь рассмеялись.</p><p>На улице уже темнело поэтому Инузука решила провести подругу до остановки. Не долгая дорога к ней все так же сопровождалась разговором девушек и звонким смехом. Они сели на лавочку и стали ждать автобуса, казалось что воздух закончился, не только воздух, но и мысли со словами тоже. Киба просто сидела наслаждаясь тем теплом и уютом которые излучала та, что сидела так близко около неё. Раздумывая над тем что сказать.</p><p>— Знаешь мне понравилось с тобой, — очень неловко молвила Киба, — если ты не против, то можно было бы ещё раз так сходить, но если ты не хоч...- её прервал тихий еле слышный голос.</p><p>— Я бы тоже не отказалась, прогуляться вместе, — сказала она смотря в непонятном направлении.</p><p>Сказать что Киба была в шоке ничего не сказать. Она сидела с открытым ртом, и смотрела на девушку рядом, не веря в то, что только что услышала.</p><p>— Ох, это прекрасно…</p><p>— Так же прекрасно как и ты, — сама того не понимая, шепнула себе под нос Канкуро. И обернулась к Кибе, которая находилась намного ближе чем можно было представить.</p><p>Киба никогда не видела её лица так близко…</p><p>— Ты так и будешь сидеть и смотреть на меня, или все же поцелуешь? — вопросительно вскинув брови, сказала Канкуро.</p><p>— Я... стоп что? А надо?</p><p>Канкуро не ответила, а просто прижалась своими губами к губам Кибы. Девушка сразу же углубила поцелуй, казалось в этот момент из глаз Инузуки посыпались звезды, тем самым смешивая их помады, дыхания и чувства. Да в этот момент их чувства определённо стали единым целым, и очень хотелось бы чтобы так осталось навсегда.</p><p>Канкуро отстранилась чтобы восстановить дыхание, и посмотрела на лицо возлюбленной у которой все ещё были закрыты глаза. Как только она это увидела то сразу же рассмеялась, что заставило Кибу вмиг открыть глаза.</p><p>— Я так плоха что тебе стало смешно? — она произнесла это очень расстроеным голосом.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, ты удивительная, но вот это выглядит забавно, — девушка указала пальцем на свои губы.</p><p>Сразу после этого жеста, Киба направила на них свой взгляд, и вмиг за улыбалась, касаясь пальцами своих собственных губ. А после она прижала Канкуро к себе и вновь поцеловала. На их губах все ещё играли улыбки, пальцы переплетались. Было очень хорошо, не хотелось чтобы это заканчивалось, хотелось не отходить от неё никогда. Но воздух заканчивался и им все же пришлось отстраниться одна от одной.</p><p>— Это тоже нужно будет повторить, — откидываясь на спинку сказала Канкуро, и прикрыла краснеющее лицо ладонями.</p><p>— Ага, — ляпнула Киба, а после замолчала на несколько секунд.</p><p>— Я не верила что такое когда-то может произойти, но я несомненно рада что это случилось, — позже добавила она.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>